The present invention relates to a flexible tube for medical instrument and to a medical instrument.
As a medical instrument (device) such as catheter or endoscope, there has been known one in which a flexible tube is used as an introduction section for introduction into a living body so that the introduction section can be curved (see, for example, JP-A-2007-500068, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The flexible tube described in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of tubular members connected together so that they can be turned (rotated) relative to one another. The flexible tube can be curved as the tubular members are turned relative to one another.